The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear, and in particular to articles with cushioning provisions and methods of making such articles.
Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole member. The upper is often formed from a plurality of material elements (e.g., textiles, polymer sheet layers, foam layers, leather, synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void on the interior of the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. More particularly, the upper forms a structure that extends over the instep and toe areas of the foot, along medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around a heel area of the foot. The upper may also incorporate a lacing system to adjust the fit of the footwear, as well as permitting entry and removal of the foot from the void within the upper.
The sole member is secured to a lower portion of the upper so as to be positioned between the foot and the ground. In athletic footwear, for example, the sole member includes a midsole and an outsole. The various sole components may be formed from a polymer foam material that attenuates ground reaction forces (i.e., provides cushioning) during walking, running, and other ambulatory activities. The sole member may also include fluid-filled chambers, plates, moderators, or other elements that further attenuate forces, enhance stability, or influence the motions of the foot, for example.